


Help, My Tiny Wife Keeps Stealing My Big Coats

by orphan_account



Series: Oops! All Lesbians!™ [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Everybody Lives, F/F, Oops! All Lesbians! (all the time forever!), Weddings, the russians being just absolutely disgustingly cute, they're literally all girls and it's safe to assume they're all gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Russians, Raleigh realizes, are kind of sickeningly adorable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's another They're All Lesbians™ AU because there arent enough ladies in pacific rim. just to clear up a few things, this is an everybody lives au (except possibly pentecost? i dont know i havent thought it out THAT far. oh also not yancy sorry) where during the otachi/leatherback battle, the choppers hung around just in case; cherno alpha intervened before crimson typhoon could be fatally compromised (crimson was flown out while the kaiju were distracted) and the choppers were able to secure cherno's connpod before the kaiju dunked it/blew it up. ITS A REALLY SELF INDULGENT AU BUT THERE U GO
> 
> also this is stream of consciousness, unbeta'd, 2am writing so if you pick out any mistakes or anything pls let me know lol!!  
> as always feel free 2 comment ur feedback it makes my day every time
> 
> OH also names that changed, just in case anyone was wondering!   
> chuck: charlotte "chuck" hansen  
> hercules: hera  
> stacker: stacia  
> hermann: hermine

The Russians, Raleigh realizes, are kind of sickeningly adorable.

When she first saw them, she was admittedly kind of intimidated by their seriousness, their posture. She’s realized since then that they definitely knew she was arriving and were putting on a bit of a show to see if they could spook her. They’re actually quite silly (in a slightly wilder way than she’s used to, but still) and fun to hang out with. She eats with them pretty often, laughing as Aleksis laments the lack of variety in their food options and whines with betrayal as Sasha shovels broccoli into her mouth. Some days after training, they invite Raleigh and a few other folks from around the Shatterdome back to their bunk to enjoy one of the seemingly infinite bottles of extremely inadvisable liquor that they’ve managed to smuggle in and make poor decisions that are rarely remembered. Every now and then, if it’s very early in the morning/very cold/very late at night, she’ll spot Sasha drowning in one of Aleksis’ enormous fur-lined coats as she goes about her business (Raleigh’s learned not to talk to Sasha at these times, since the Russian interrupts herself every few words with a yawn and is liable to sink into the huge hood and fall asleep).

And somehow, they manage to get even more disgustingly cute. The day after their ridiculously well-timed rescue from the Otachi/Leatherback battle, Sasha climbs onto a table in the mess hall and taps an empty liquor bottle with a fork to get the attention of the crowd.

“We have announcement,” she says once she has most everyone’s attention. “Aleksis’ name is not Kaidonovsky. But tomorrow, it will be!” At this, Aleksis clambers up to stand next to her girlfriend and holds up one large hand, showcasing what appears to be a mood ring. A cheer rings out over the mess hall; Sasha gets up on her toes and grips Aleksis’ necklace to pull her in for a sweet kiss that Raleigh might have rolled her eyes at if she wasn’t too busy tearing up.

The ceremony is conducted the following evening, as promised. Newt and Hermine, who are apparently Sasha and Aleksis’ Best Women, spend the entire ceremony either nodding tearfully or making appalling faces at each other. Tendo, who has clearly already helped herself to quite a bit of cheap champagne, delivers a pre-ceremony speech that not only leaves not a dry eye in the house, but also causes most everyone’s stomachs to ache from laughter. The vows are read by a barely-composed Hera Hansen (and briefly Stacia Pentecost, when Hera hiccups over the same line three times and needs a moment to wipe her eyes). The Wei triplets have been enlisted as the ring bearers, and they take their job very seriously; they refuse to relinquish the rings until the brides-to-be join them in a group hug. To Chuck’s chagrin, she and Mako have been drafted as the flower girls. Mako releases fistfuls of petals evenly and carefully, whereas Chuck seems to be trying to cover as much of the actual audience in petals as possible. 

When the two women finally say their “I do’s” and Aleksis leans down to kiss Sasha, the crowd goes absolutely wild (looking back, Raleigh honestly thinks they might have celebrated with more genuine happiness at the wedding than when the war clocks were stopped for good).


End file.
